The goals of the Administrative Core (AC) are to: 1) provide administrative oversight needed for the successful realization ofthe aims ofthe Research Education/Training Core; the Research Core and the three stroke prevention/intervention research projects; 2) provide the infrastructure for, and facilitate communication between the Center Director; Core Directors; Project Leaders; Executive Committee (EC), Program Advisory Committee (PAC) and NINDS program staff. It will handle all interactions between New York University School of Medicine's (NYUSOM) Sponsored Programs Administration, the Institutional Review Board of NYUSOM and those ofthe collaborating institutions, and NINDS program staff; 3) manage all outreach and dissemination activities of the Center including creating and maintaining the program website; and 4) centralize management of fiscal, personnel, regulatory functions ofthe Center and provide assurance of compliance with NIH policy requirements. The AC will ensure efficient distribution of resources among the research education/training core, research core, and the projects. It will also facilitate communication among the collaborating institutions; project leaders, and NINDS program staff in addition to coordinating meetings with the EC and the PAC. In addition to serving as the driving force of the Center, the AC will review new areas for the development of programmatic initiatives as directed by the EC and the PAC. These activities will create a Center that can achieve goals that extend beyond its initial scientific and programmatic intention. The AC will be led an Administrative Director with significant research administration and program management experience - Leanne Luerassi, MPH; who will report to the Center Director, Dr. Ogedegbe. The Administrative Director will ensure that all activities ofthe Center are coordinated and executed in an efficient manner. In addition to the internal leadership, the AC will receive advice from an independent, external PAC that will evaluate the core's progress and recommend strategies to enhance existing efforts and avenues to explore for further dissemination and outreach.